<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by heavenlyfires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435699">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyfires/pseuds/heavenlyfires'>heavenlyfires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BOM Commander Keith, BoM lance, Bottom Lance, Dom/sub Undertones, Husbands Klance, Lance in lingerie, Lance just wants to help Keith relax..., M/M, Post-Canon, Stressed Keith, Strip Tease, Top Keith, and maybe get dicked down lol, bottomlanceweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyfires/pseuds/heavenlyfires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s eyes lock on the communicator in Lance’s hand.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Me,” Lance returns easily, crossing one slender leg over the other where he’s sitting on their bed. Keith’s eyes flicker helplessly to the movement but quickly snap back up. He’s <em> trying to get stuff done</em>, dammit. He can’t afford distractions. He marches across the room, something stern on his face, only growing more frustrated as Lance gracefully rises from the bed and flits away from him. It draws a growl from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this, Lance. I’m working.”</p>
<p>“You <em> were </em> working,” Lance responds. He tosses Keith’s communicator on their dresser. “Now you’re gonna relax a little, with some help from <em> moi. </em>”</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>In which BOM commander Keith is falling into workaholic tendencies and his husband takes drastic measures to help him relax.<br/>Written for Bottom Lance Week day one! Prompt: strip tease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith can’t find his communicator anywhere. Trust him, he’s looked. He needs to get some reports in to the Coalition soon and he’s kind of at a roadblock without it. </p>
<p>The last thing he wants to do after a long day of training recruits, hosting long-distance meetings, and coordinating relief runs is paperwork, but so is the life of a Blade commander. Now where is that damn communicator?</p>
<p>Keith groans and turns to the last place he hasn’t looked: the bedroom. He stalks down the hallway and opens the door with a little more force than necessary, a frown furrowing his brows.</p>
<p>“Looking for this?”</p>
<p>Keith freezes in the doorway. Lance lounges across the room in a blue silk robe, not unlike the one he used to wear on the castle of lions. The only difference is, this one falls only to his mid thigh, baring those gorgeous legs of his. He’s undone the tie and one of the shoulders is slipping off, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his skin, shining with lotion or oil or whatever it is he uses (Keith still can’t get all his products straight).</p>
<p>Keith’s eyes lock on the communicator in Lance’s hand.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Me,” Lance returns easily, crossing one slender leg over the other where he’s sitting on their bed. Keith’s eyes flicker helplessly to the movement but quickly snap back up. He’s <em> trying to get stuff done</em>, dammit. He can’t afford distractions. He marches across the room, something stern on his face, only growing more frustrated as Lance gracefully rises from the bed and flits away from him. It draws a growl from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this, Lance. I’m working.”</p>
<p>“You <em> were </em> working,” Lance responds. He tosses Keith’s communicator on their dresser. “Now you’re gonna relax a little, with some help from <em> moi. </em>” And to punctuate the words, he sends Keith a flirty wink. It’s fucking cute, but Keith’s frustration isn’t gonna go away that easily.</p>
<p>“Lance…”</p>
<p>“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard all week, babe. C’mon, the reports can wait another day.”</p>
<p>He walks up to Keith and puts his hands on his chest, leaning up for a kiss. And Keith is just <em> maybe </em> too soft on his husband to deny him that. He’s too busy relishing in his husband’s plush lips after a long, tiring day to notice that Lance has been slowly maneuvering them backward until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“What—?”</p>
<p>“Shh, sit, babe. Just watch.” And with <em> that </em> promising statement, Lance flounces backward, blowing Keith a kiss. He presses something on the control panel on their wall and slow, jazzy music fills the room, accompanying a dimming of the lights. When he turns back to Keith, he’s got on the most goddamn <em>sultry  </em>face Keith’s ever seen.</p>
<p>Keith’s cock jerks traitorously in his uniform pants. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe he can allow a break…. a short one.</p>
<p>As music fills the room, Lance runs his hands through his hair, tilting his head back and baring the long, slender length of his neck. Keith’s eyes latch on to the spot. The planes of caramel skin seem suddenly unbearably seductive in the soft light of their quarters. </p>
<p>Lance sways with the music, swivels his hips in a way that makes Keith just want to <em> grab them </em>, eases the other shoulder of the robe off his body until it hangs off his elbows. He smirks at Keith and does a little pirouette that sends the silky fabric spinning around him, tangling between and around his thighs. He ends with his back to Keith and makes eye contact over his shoulder as he lets the fabric slide in a tantalizing fall from his frame.</p>
<p>The breath punches out of Keith’s lungs. Lance is left in panties and garters, frilly bands of white that circle the tops of his thighs and creamy, lacy underwear that highlight the gorgeous curves of his hips. They’re sinful — thong-like in how much of his perfect ass they leave on display— and the most tempting things Keith’s ever seen. The delicate lace roses make Lance’s skin seem all the sweeter, his ass cheeks that much rounder and decadent. Keith wants to take a bite. He wants to tear the flimsy fabric off Lance with his teeth.</p>
<p>He holds off with a frankly agonizing amount of self control. </p>
<p>Lance bends over, elbows on the dresser and perky little ass pushed out for Keith. His back dips into a lewd arch that makes his cheeks look even fuller, makes his waist look extra tiny. He glances back at Keith and raises an eyebrow, a <em> whatcha gonna do? </em>It takes a second for Keith to realize he’s awaiting instructions.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Slide your panties off, baby,” Keith grits out. Work is officially the farthest thing from his mind. He starts stroking his cock over his clothes and makes up his mind. He’s fucking Lance tonight. </p>
<p>No matter what other distractions might arise, that gorgeous ass <em>will</em> be taking his cock. He’ll get Lance to scream for him.</p>
<p>Lance is quick to follow orders, succumbing to the part of him that wants to obey. Keith loves watching it, almost as much as he loves seeing the lacy waistband of the panties stretch its way over Lance’s full ass and fall down his thighs.</p>
<p>“All the way off, sweetheart,” he says, and Lance shifts, allowing the scrap of white fabric to pool on the floor. “Now kick them off.” Lance does that, too, without an ounce of hesitation. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Keith praises, heady off Lance’s submission. He tracks the way his husband shudders in response with a self-satisfied thrill. He loves using Lance’s praise kink to get him wrecked, all breathless and needy.</p>
<p>Then he notices the plug buried between Lance’s ass cheeks. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he spits, rising to his feet. Lance's shoulders shake lightly with laughter. </p>
<p>“You like it, babe? I told you I’d give you a good time.”</p>
<p>Keith crosses the room in three easy strides and grips the flesh of one of Lance’s ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing roughly and pulling to spread Lance open for his gaze. The plug’s jeweled base sparkles up at Keith. </p>
<p>His blood thrums wildly through his veins, arousal coursing so strongly through him that he swears his restraint <em> snaps </em> like a years-old rubber band. It’s been days since they’ve had sex, and his body is craving the tight heat of Lance’s perfect ass, unaccustomed to waiting so long for what it loves. He crowds up behind him, pressing the cloth-covered bulk of his bulge against Lance’s bare ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he groans again, rutting into Lance in earnest, winning a whimpered moan from his husband. “You really prepared for this, huh, baby? Stretched yourself out so you could please me better, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Lance gasps and nods, moaning loudly as the plug is jostled inside him, dropping his weight further on the dresser and canting his hips back to better catch Keith’s thrusts. Keith knocks his legs apart with a knee and grinds <em> deep </em>. His cock is straining at the fabric, desperate to get inside that plump little ass. </p>
<p>He pulls away, plucks at one of the garters and lets it snap back into place with a loud sound. It forces a whimper from Lance, who squirms under the attention.</p>
<p>“Please, Keith,” he pleads. “Please — I need your cock.”</p>
<p>Keith watches, riveted, as the globes of Lance’s ass jiggle with the movement. His hand unzips his pants and pulls out his cock — red and engorged, pulsing with arousal — in a frantic motion. He palms it in long, firm strokes, drawing a groan from deep in his throat that makes Lance shudder before him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, look so pretty like this, baby. Gonna get you on my cock real soon, just wait.”</p>
<p>Keith places a palm on Lance’s lower back, holding him against the dresser, and reaches with his other hand to tease the plug from Lance’s tight little furl, thrusting it back and forth a few times before drawing it out in one smooth stroke. He tosses the toy away, hears it fall to the floor with a clatter. Lance’s hole gapes before him, well stretched and dripping with lube. </p>
<p>Keith can’t wait for that to be his cum.</p>
<p>He takes his cock in hand and rubs it against Lance’s sweet little hole, watching Lance flutter around his huge cockhead, inviting it inside.</p>
<p>“So ready for me. I could just slip in right now. You want that?”</p>
<p>Lance nods, humming his assent.</p>
<p>“I want to hear you beg for it. Can you do that, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please Keith, please fuck me— <em> oh </em>!”</p>
<p>Keith seats himself to the hilt in one fluid thrust. And <em> fuck, </em>does Lance feel good, the perfect heat and pressure around his shaft. It’s like the stress from the week is melting away just from the experience of splitting Lance open on his cock. Keith hangs his head and pants at the pleasure.</p>
<p>“So good, Lance—<em>fuck </em> I needed this.”</p>
<p>Lance laughs, his hole pulsing around Keith’s cock.</p>
<p>“I was right, wasn’t I? You’ve been working too hard.”</p>
<p>Keith groans at the ribbing but feels too good to really care about his husband’s “I told you so.” Even still, he lands a light smack on Lance's ass, meeting his over-the-shoulder look of indignation with a smirk and narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>“Gloat later. You better save your breath for all the screaming you’re about to do.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, bold words, baby. Let’s see if you can live up to them.”</p>
<p>And Keith may be tired, but he doesn’t mind working just a little more that night — not when the result is his come dripping out of Lance’s ass and an armful of snuggly, sated husband. He goes to sleep feeling the best he has for days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we have it: my first ever published fanfic! Honestly, I never expected the first work I'd publish would be a little thing I whipped up for Bottom Lance Week (search for the tag on Twitter!) instead of the piles and piles of WIPs I have sitting in various folders. But, what can I say? I'm a basic bitch, I love me some Lance in lingerie.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed! Please please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos &lt;3 &lt;3 because that would make my day! And if there are typos, feel free to point them out.</p>
<p>Thanks to @berryfud on Twitter for organizing the event and all the other creators who have been posting their awesome work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>